The Brothership during the Wedding
by AskoII
Summary: ONE-SHOT about the Furt brothership/friendship. My version of the missing scenes after the wedding scene and the "Just the Way You Are" scene from 2x08. FLUFFY!


_**Disclaimer: **__No needs to remind me that I don't own anything - not even the apartment I live in. _

_**A/N:**__ Just a little one-shot about Furt, the brothership, after I watched the full performance of "Just the Way You Are" and a little scene from the wedding when the parents spoke to Kurt and Finn. But I missed an explanation of what Finn felt when his mother said those things to him as you could clearly see in his face that he was not proud over what he had done neither that he agreed with Carole - but there was none in the show and no confrontation between the brothers except the (amazing) song._

SO … I made one myself! 

_**Read and enjoy and Review!**_

**The Brothership during the Wedding**

Finn caught Kurt's arm before he got into the big hall where everyone was going to eat after the wedding ceremony.

"What? Finn, I don't have time to-…" Kurt started but then quieted when he saw the look in Finn's face.

Finn grimaced and looked around them before he pulled Kurt away from the door so they stood in shadow where no one else could see them. He bit his lower lip as he pulled away from Kurt not daring to look into Kurt's blue eyes. Finn still remembered his mother's words from the ceremony; they were echoing in his head and gnawed at the guilt in his stomach.

"_I'm so proud of you. I've watched you grow into a man. But I think I'm most proud that you've become a brother to Kurt._"

The tears had already been there before those words but it was in that moment when guilt exploded in his stomach. A brother? Him? He had wanted to admit right there and then that he hadn't been a brother. That he had been such a horrible brother to Kurt. The worst part was that when he glanced at Kurt he was smiling back at him as if he didn't remember all those moments when he had been thrown into the dumpster without Finn doing anything to stop his "friends" or the moments when Kurt would have needed a brother but Finn hadn't been there.

"I-… What mum said in the ceremony..", Finn started but soon lost his words again. He didn't even know what he wanted to say, what could possibly forgive all those moments when he hadn't had his brother's back?

"Yes Finn?" Kurt asked a bit impatiently but a bit curiously too, he wondered what Finn could possibly have to say about what Carol said. The warm feeling he had gotten from the words she had been saying to him was still there in his stomach, so he was a bit worried about why Finn looked so pained.

"I'm sorry", Finn said quickly before he messed it up any more while he was still staring at the floor. "Mum was wrong; I haven't been a brother to you Kurt. Really, I was horrible. I didn't even do anything when Karofsky was awful to you just because I was scared about my place in the football team - a brother should mean much more than football! And, and-…"

"Finn!" Kurt interrupted him and Finn looked up at him in surprise. He was also surprised that Kurt looked so astonished (c'mon, he had learned some of the words Kurt was using).

"Finn, that's long forgotten", Kurt said still looking astonished although now a bit pitying too. "It's water under the bridge now."

"How can you?" Finn asked ignoring the confusion he got when Kurt was talking about water under the bridge (what bridge?) because that was not important right now. "I was awful to you!"

"Maybe you was", Kurt smiled kindly at him and shrugged. "But Puck was also awful not a long time ago and I'm fine with him now. Time changes and so do people."

Kurt could see that Finn still looked pained; he got this confused look in his eyes as if he was suppressing something, and he sighed. Kurt had really forgiven him; it felt like a long time ago when those things had happened to him and Finn was treating him much better now. Kurt enjoyed the talks they had when Kurt came to Finn with two couple of cups warm milk on the evenings before they went to sleep. Now Kurt had this feeling that they had each other's backs, like brothers.

"… Fine", Finn said after a moment still frowning and Kurt looked a bit surprised at first but then smiled.

"Great", Kurt said. "Now we need to go to the hall, dad and Carol will be cutting the wedding cake soon!"

When Finn followed after Kurt into the hall he decided to change the song he had been planning to sing for his mum and Burt. He had a much better idea…

[insert scene: http: /youtu. be/q-eeV-N3qsk (remove the spaces)]

"Finn, may I come in?" Kurt knocked on Finn's door.

Finn looked up in surprise from the comic he had been reading. But soon he grinned thinking about the warm milk and cookies Kurt might be bringing with him and shouted out

"It's open!"

"No need to shout Finn", Kurt said frowning a bit while opening the door but soon he smiled. Finn smiled too when he saw two cups warm milk in Kurt's hands and a bag of cookies under his arm.

"Yummy, cookies!" Finn sat up eagerly in his bed and took the bag of cookies from Kurt as soon he sat down on Finn's bed.

"Easy Finn", Kurt frowned glancing at the cookies Finn was already stuffing his face with. "Aren't you already full from the wedding?"

"Yeah, but this is so good", Finn grinned and took his cup from Kurt. Kurt was shaking his head a bit but he was smiling when he took a sip of his warm milk.

They sat in silence for a moment and Finn didn't mind it. They mostly talked when Kurt came with the warm milk but Finn found to his surprise that he didn't mind when they just sat there in silence. It was somehow comforting having someone just being there and not feeling pressured to find something to talk about.

"So… Just the Way You Are?" Kurt soon said smiling (he was totally not smirking) while he sipped again on his warm milk as Finn sputtered on his cookies.

"Uh... Y-yeah", Finn muttered and cleared his throat. He felt the heat grow in his face.

"It was planned in advance of course", Kurt murmured again as he watched the wall across the room sipping his milk.

Finn was clearing his throat again still blushing looking down at his milk. But when he glanced up at Kurt he saw the smile growing on his lips. Finn couldn't help but smile a bit foolishly as he kicked Kurt lightly from under the blanket.

"No, it wasn't", Finn muttered as he dipped a cookie in his milk (he loved it when later on drinking the milk feeling the taste from the cookies). "I was planning something else, but then I thought that you deserved something too. I have, um, never done anything for you so I thought it was time. And I meant it too, you really are amazing."

Kurt didn't say anything so after a moment Finn glanced up in worry, had he said something wrong? But he blinked in surprise when he saw the teary look Kurt gave him, he worried for a moment if he had something really bad (Finn wouldn't like a repeat of that night when he had called Kurt that word and Burt had heard him) but then Kurt smiled at him still looking teary.

"Thank you Finn", Kurt murmured glancing down on the blanket still smiling. "No one has ever really told me that before, except dad of course but he's my dad, he have to say things like that. People only say that I shouldn't try so hard, wear clothes that are more blandly … Be more like other people."

"They're wrong", Finn frowned and Kurt looked up at him in surprise. "I know that I'm not better myself, but don't listen to them. You're Kurt, and not someone else."

Kurt was staring at him looking so shocked that Finn was again wondering if he had said something wrong, he had thought that what he had said sounded pretty smart. Finn was shocked when Kurt suddenly threw his arms around Finn's neck but slowly put his arms around Kurt.

"K-Kurt?" Finn blinked and glanced at the dark hair next to his face.

"Finn, sometimes you're the worst dunderhead I know", Kurt sniffed as he squeezed Finn harder. "But then you go and say something like that…"

Kurt pulled away slowly and Finn looked at him in confusion.

"And you make me really happy that you're my brother", Kurt sniffled a bit as he smiled a bit teary at Finn.

Finn blinked at him in shock and then suddenly turned away as he cleared his throat. He looked down at his cup of milk and felt the blush rising again but he couldn't help smiling a little bit.

"Ah!" Kurt exclaimed in horror and Finn quickly looked up. "Oh no, I spilled milk on your carpet!"

Kurt stood up as Finn looked down on his floor, and saw that when Kurt had hugged him the cup had fallen down on the floor. Luckily it hadn't broken but as Kurt had said, the milk was spilled on the floor and the carpet.

"Oh, it's okay Kurt", Finn shrugged as he looked up at Kurt.

"What?" Kurt said in horror. "No, no, it's not okay! If you don't wash it out it will soon smell of sour milk in your room, and then, yuck, rest of the house!"

As Finn watched Kurt ranting about ways to get the milk out of his carpet he couldn't help but smile a bit.

"I'm happy you're my brother too", Finn suddenly spoke out loud and interrupted Kurt.

Kurt looked at him in astonishment as Finn grinned at him. Soon he blushed and muttered about getting stuff that would possibly get the milk out of his carpet before it was ruined forever and had to be thrown away.

"What? Thrown away?" Finn blinked as Kurt went out of the room to get those stuff he had been muttering about and then Finn exclaimed. "No way! It's my favorite!"

Finn glanced at the spilled milk and was it his imagination or was it already starting to smell sour milk..? Soon he jumped out of the bed and ran after Kurt thinking that Kurt might need another couple of arms to carry up the cleaning stuff.

**~The End~**


End file.
